


Wszystko ma swój koniec

by Cellar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar/pseuds/Cellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermiona dowiaduje się o nowym przedsięwzięciu Voldemorta. Chce mu namieszać. Tym razem trochę bardziej niż zwykle./Mocna alternatywa. Świat po wojnie, którą wygrał Voldemort. Przerysowane postaci. Ogólna dziwność.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystko ma swój koniec

**Author's Note:**

> Tak naprawdę to nie do końca jest moje. To adaptacja jednego odcinka serialu animowanego Æon Flux. Czasem wracam do pewnych rzeczy i zdaję sobie sprawę, jak bardzo to, co widziałam kiedyś, cichcem wpływa na moje dzisiejsze wyobrażenia, w tym przypadku – na moje wyobrażenia Hermiony i Voldemorta. Wsadziłam ich więc w ten motyw, w tę sytuację, włożyłam w ich usta słowa, które wypowiadały zupełnie inne, a jednocześnie bardzo podobne do nich w mojej głowie postaci.
> 
> Jest niekanonicznie, ale mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej spodoba się Wam ta interpretacja. Rzecz dzieje się 10-15 lat po wojnie, którą wygrał Voldemort.
> 
> Więc tak, wszystko, co kradzione (a jest tego sporo :P), to z odcinka „Last Time for Everything" Æon Flux z serii Petera Chunga. (Przy czym to nie ma żadnego związku z filmem Æon Flux. To dwie różne bajki!) Nie wiem, czy ktoś to zna, nie wiem też, czy lepiej to znać, czy nie. Jakkolwiek. Miłego czytania i proszę, jeszcze dialog z intro:
> 
> Trevor Goodchild: The dream to awaken our world!
> 
> Æon Flux: You're out of control.
> 
> Trevor Goodchild: I take control. Whose side are you on?
> 
> Æon Flux: I take no side.
> 
> Trevor Goodchild: You're skating the edge.
> 
> Æon Flux: I am the edge.
> 
> Trevor Goodchild: What you truly want, only I can give.
> 
> Æon Flux: You can't give it, can't even buy it, and you just don't get it.

Naprawdę nie jest łatwo ugrać cokolwiek ze skurczybykiem, który czasem, kiedy się postara, ma siłę rażenia bomby atomowej. Dlatego postanowiłam podejść do sprawy z innej strony niż zwykle i złożyłam mu do kupy jego duszę. Szalał, kiedy pojął, że po raz kolejny jest śmiertelny. Myślałam, że mnie za to zabije. Zrobiłby to, gdyby coś znów go nie powstrzymało. Niby okoliczności, niby nie było okazji. Prawda jest taka, że kiedy chciał, to mordował. Na mnie też znalazłby się sposób. Nie byłam aż tak dobra, byłam tylko aż tak denerwująca; ale też nie na tyle, by Lord Voldemort nie mógł zapanować nad żądzą mordu. Coś się zmieniło. Nie miał zamiaru mnie zabijać. Pewnie szykował dla mnie coś znacznie ciekawszego od śmierci. Dlatego wciąż z przyjemnością mogłam sabotować jego działania, czekając na to, co się stanie.

Patrzyłam na tę jego  _niezdobytą_  twierdzę z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem. Lord Voldemort pewnie spał spokojnie, w tym swoim przesadnie dużym łożu, z fałszywym przekonaniem, że przez _te_ zabezpieczenia na pewno się nie przedrę.  _O taaak._

Zwykłam wdzierać się tam, robić swoje i uciekać, zostawiając za sobą odpowiednio irytujący ślad. Czasem były to tylko poprzekładane książki w jego pedantycznie urządzonej bibliotece, czasem martwy śmierciożerca rozpięty pięknie w jakimś reprezentacyjnym miejscu, czasem marmur posadzek i ścian zamieniony na granit. Nie znosił granitu.

Przez długi czas byłam jednym z ocalałych członków Zakonu, ale odkąd Shacklebolt zginął w Meksyku, byłam jedyną, która przeżyła wojnę z Voldemortem. Straciłam wszystkich, zniosłam może o wiele więcej bólu psychicznego niż ci, którzy już tylko bujali się cicho i obojętnie w fotelach, ale mnie szaleństwo nie dotknęło.

Choć… w związku z tym, co planowałam, nie stwierdziłabym tego z całkowitą pewnością.

Stałam tu dziś, ponieważ udało mi się dowiedzieć, co knuje. Opracował metodę klonowania czarodziejów. Nie były to jednak prawdziwe, trwałe klony. Jego czarodzieje zamienili się w pył po zaledwie kilku dniach. Wydało mi się to szczególnie okrutne przedsięwzięcie. Bądź teraz kimś takim, ze wszystkimi wspomnieniami oryginału i świadomością, że za kilka dni zamienisz się w kupkę prochu.

To był jego błąd. Nie powinien był uświadamiać ich z takim okrutnym upodobaniem. Po pierwsze, to nie sprzyjało nawet ich przejściowej, wiernej służbie. Każdy klon, wiedząc, że ma tylko kilka dni życia, chciał je przeżyć po swojemu. Po drugie, to wywoływało wilka z lasu. Mnie to wywoływało. Jego niehumanitarne działania wciąż działały na mnie jak wabik.

Przyszłam więc, zgodnie z wezwaniem jego niegodziwości, nie zważając na to, że i tym razem to wszystko jest pewnie tylko i wyłącznie dla mnie.

Włożyłam słuchawki do uszu.  _Ave Maria._  Klepnęłam w plecy Cassandrę i rozpoczęłyśmy swój taniec. Kolejne warstwy zabezpieczeń padały. Kiedy skończyłyśmy z jego przeszkodami, wzięłyśmy się za strażników, których powalałyśmy na najprzeróżniejsze sposoby i z fantazją. Jeśli chodzi o piękne zabijanie, Cassandra chyba mnie w nim przerastała. Zwykłam zagapiać się i po prostu obserwować, jak zabija. Jednak to ona dziś się zagapiła. Nie wiem jakim sposobem. Ja dotarłam do celu cała, a ona została schwytana i porwana do środka twierdzy przez wyjątkowo zwinnych osobników.

– Cassandro, Cassandro – wyszeptałam, kręcąc głową. – Znów będę musiała cię uwolnić. – Uśmiechnęłam się leciutko i rzuciłam w głęboki tunel, który miał zaprowadzić mnie do celu.

Docierałam do jego laboratorium wpierw kanałami, a potem wentylacją. W końcu przez sporą szczelinę miałam całkiem dobry widok na to, co działo się w środku. Stał tam ze swoimi sługami i szydził z Cassandry. Cassandra odpyskiwała mu brawurowo i płaciła za to, wijąc się i krzycząc z bólu. Kogoś mi przypominała w tej chwili, kogoś z dawnych lat. Lord w odpowiedzi śmiał się okrutnie, jak zwykł.

Wreszcie zobaczyłam, jak pobiera próbkę i przekazuje ją swojemu słudze, który szybko opuścił pomieszczenie. Zdziwiłam się, że i ją postanowił sklonować, ale kto wie, co działo się w jego chorej głowie. Poklepał Cassandrę po policzku, po czym spojrzał wprost na mnie.

To znaczyło tyle, że mogłam wyjść z ukrycia. Uderzyłam mocno magią i zarywając część sufitu, wpadłam do środka. Chwilę zajęło mi otrzepywanie się z kurzu. Nie lubiłam, kiedy moje kocie wdzianko wyglądało tak jak teraz. Wreszcie podniosłam wzrok. Stał na środku, z różdżką luźno bujającą się w jego ręce. Uśmiechał się paskudnie.

– Granger, Granger – powiedział, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową. – Dlaczego zabierasz ze sobą takie istoty?

Obrócił świeżo zapełnioną fiolką między palcami i zwinnie wsunął do kieszeni.

Zerknęłam ku Cassandrze, która wykorzystała moment jego pozornej nieuwagi, by oswobodzić ręce. Patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem, no tak.

– Ty… ty w tym uczestniczysz!

– Uciekaj – rozkazałam jej tylko.

Cassandra, mając swoją okazję, ulotniła się przez moją dziurę w suficie. Lord założył ręce na siebie i spojrzał na mnie przez zmrużone oczy.

– Domyślam się, że nie podoba ci się to, co robię.

– Tak, ani trochę, Voldemort. Dlatego tu jestem.

Opadłam nonszalancko na fotel, który przed chwilą zajmowała Cassandra. Bardzo przypominał ten, który kiedyś znajdował się w gabinecie dentystycznym moich rodziców. Śmieszne… a jednocześnie nieco niepokojące. Spojrzałam na niego spode łba, kiedy najwyraźniej zastanawiał się, którego zaklęcia obezwładniającego spróbować. Nie wiedział, że nie musi? Aaa, wiedział. Usiadł na taborecie obok i chwycił mnie za rękę. Wyjął z kieszeni fartucha pustą ampułkę. Znów się uśmiechnęłam. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

– Ach, jestem strasznie zmęczona tym całym przemykaniem się – wydyszałam teatralnie, wbijając wzrok w sufit. – Dostanie się tu zajęło mi  _całe_  osiem minut.

– Drwij sobie, ile chcesz,  _szlamo_ – powiedział, nakłuwając mój nadgarstek niewidzialną igłą. – W końcu znajdę sposób, by cię tu nie wpuszczać.

Słyszałam lekkie rozbawienie w tonie jego głosu. Odwróciłam gwałtownie głowę i spojrzeliśmy sobie prosto w oczy.

– Na pewno. Musisz tylko mieć to na myśli, wiesz, tworząc kolejne zabezpieczenia.

Z tym zerwałam się ze swojego siedzenia i zniknęłam w tej samej dziurze, przez którą czmychnęła Cassandra. Mógł teraz przystąpić do dzieła. Oboje chcieliśmy, by to zrobił.

Z różnych przyczyn, oczywiście.

Wróciłam dzień później, tak jak to ze sobą ustaliłam. Miałam z początku wyrzuty sumienia w związku z tym klonem, ale później zdałam sobie sprawę, że to do zniesienia. Dla mnie, a więc i dla niej. Wszystko, byle zadać mu cios. Ten miał być wyjątkowy. Wiedziałam przecież, jak bardzo mu na mnie zależy. Byliśmy wrogami od tak wielu lat, że nasze pierwotne postanowienia i pragnienia zastąpiły nowe, bardziej adekwatne do sytuacji. Walka na śmierć i życie zdarzała się tylko od czasu do czasu, kiedy któreś szczególnie dopiekło drugiemu. Najczęściej jednak była to rywalizacja, a dziś… dziś, jutro i pojutrze miałam przejść samą siebie, przekomarzając się z nim w jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych sposobów.

Chore? Pewnie tak. Niczemu nie zaprzeczę, jak i nic już na to nie poradzę. Straciłam kiedyś wszystko i by móc żyć nie mniej niż przed tą katastrofą, musiałam zbudować siebie od nowa. Z pewnością doszło do wielu drastycznych przewartościowań.

Więc znów przedzierałam się z łatwością. Czy jego naprawdę nie denerwowało, kiedy siałam spustoszenie w jego twierdzy? A może bawiło go sprzątanie po mnie? Tyle razy pomieszałam mu szyki, zepsułam zabawę… Naprawdę powinien być dużo bardziej zły, a znów wpuszczał mnie do środka.

Spotkałam się z nią, moim lustrzanym odbiciem, w łaźni. Tam przytuliłyśmy się i ucałowałyśmy czule na do widzenia. Powiedziała mi:

– Zrań go, nadziej na jego własne ego.

I tyle ją widziałam. Ona również wiedziała, co ma robić.

Umyłam się i skorzystałam ze wszystkich kosmetyków, które tam na mnie czekały. Wdziałam drapowaną, zieloną suknię, którą dla niej... dla mnie wybrał i uśmiechałam się, przeglądając w lustrze. Miał dobry gust.

Potem przyszedł po mnie i zaprowadził do sypialni. Patrzył na mnie inaczej niż zwykle. Jego twarz miała jakiś taki wyraz... Nie wiem, czy nie przestraszyłam się tej zmiany. Szybko rozłożyłam się na leżance i odwróciłam od niego twarz. W obliczu tego, co miało nastąpić, byłam w dość dziwnym humorze. Lord Voldemort stanął przed barkiem, by nalać sobie wina.

– To, co jest między nami, nic nie znaczy.

– Gdzieś to słyszałam – wymamrotałam obojętnie w oparcie kanapy.

– Jesteś produktem ubocznym, jednorazowym, wiesz o tym. Równie dobrze może sobie odpuścić. Stać cię na to. – Wciąż nie zmieniłam swojej pozycji, kiedy się zbliżył. – Źle się zachowuję? Nie gorzej niż zwykle, Hermiono. – Usiadł obok mnie i położył mi rękę na biodrze. – Nikt nie musi wiedzieć o tym, że teraz, w tej chwili… pragnę cię.

Odwróciłam się gwałtownie i spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. W jego oczy zawsze trochę dziwnie się patrzyło, a teraz, kiedy ten przewrotny czarnoksiężnik zdejmował przede mną maskę, myśląc, że może sobie na to pozwolić, działo się ze mną coś dziwnego. Dlatego, chcąc uratować sytuację, przyciągnęłam go do siebie zdecydowanie.

– Wiem, czego chcesz.

Wydawał się zdziwiony, kiedy pchnęłam go na łóżko i usiadłam na nim okrakiem.

– Wolisz tak… – pchnęłam mocniej biodrami i mocniej zacisnęłam dłonie na jego nadgarstkach – …czy tak? – Opadłam obok niego i założyłam ręce za głowę.

Zerwał się i pochwycił mnie. Myślałam, że mnie pocałuje, ale nie stało się nic takiego.

Wcale nie był zadowolony. Pewnie powinnam walczyć, wić się pod nim, kiedy mnie obezwładniał. Może i o tym pamiętałam, może chciałam zagrać mu na nosie… Mimo że go nie miał, ha!

– Coś poszło nie tak. Jesteś inna. Nie podoba mi się…

– Moja suknia? Zmienię ją.

– Ty się zmieniłaś, Granger.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

– Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

– To dobrze, bo ja nie chcę tego słyszeć – powiedział w drodze do wyjścia. – Ma cię tu nie być rano, kiedy się obudzę.

Drzwi zamknęły się z lekkim trzaskiem. Zirytowana czy zwyczajnie zawiedziona opróżniłam kielich wina do dna i szybko opanowały mnie znużenie i senność. Ułożyłam się do snu i minęło wiele godzin, zanim obudziłam się czy odzyskałam przytomność.

Świtało.

Opuściłam komnatę i udałam się długimi korytarzami na jego poszukiwanie. Nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Hermiona Granger w twierdzy Lorda Voldemorta nie była już żadną nowością. Poza tym wyglądałam inaczej, nie próbowałam przemknąć się ukradkiem, w związku z czym pewnie uznali, że mogę tu być.

Wreszcie znalazłam go. Był za dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami, które otworzyłam jednym, zdecydowanym pchnięciem. Nie powitał mnie zbyt zachęcający widok. Leżał wśród tuzina półnagich kobiet. Każda z nich była mną. Nie byłam pewna, czy mi to pochlebia.

Słysząc hałas, ocknął się i od razu gniewnie zmrużył oczy. Pstryknęłam w policzek najbliższego mi klona i ta jedna, zrywając się, pociągnęła za sobą całą resztę. Rzuciły się do wyjścia, wszystkie jednakowo śpiące i niezadowolone. Chyba o tej porze nie byłam w stanie im współczuć.

Wdrapałam się na jego łoże. Wciąż nie był zbyt zadowolony. Może nawet był wściekły.

– Nie wiesz, czego chcę – powiedział z naciskiem.

– To jest nas dwoje – odparłam spokojnie.

Jego twarz przybrała przerażający wyraz. Nie chciał dać się ułagodzić. Odrzucił moją dłoń.

– I tak cię nie chcę.

– A ja myślałam, że może choć raz… Nadal mi nie ufasz, co?

Coś w nim drgnęło, kiedy wycelowałam w niego jego własną różdżką. Powstrzymał odruch i nie zaczął obmacywać się w jej poszukiwaniu. Wiedział już, gdzie była i nie spuszczał z niej wzroku.

– Powinienem, Granger?

Pisnęłam, kiedy ten potężny i niebezpieczny czarodziej, z którym tak lubiłam grać w kotka i myszkę, rzucił mnie pod siebie. Jak to się stało? Nie miałam pojęcia.

– I czy ty mi ufasz? – dokończył, kiedy nasze oddechy był już bardzo blisko.

Poczułam, jak przyspiesza mi serce. Nagle słowa i odpowiedzi stały się zbędne, nasze wargi zderzyły się ze sobą i kiedy przygniótł mnie swoim ciężarem, ostatnią rzeczą, którą zdołałam uczynić w pełni świadomie i z rozmysłem, było odrzucenie na bok jego różdżki.

Teraz wiedziałam. To powinno stać się już dawno.

Było mi łatwiej robić to z myślą, że kiedy jego uwaga była skupiona tylko i wyłącznie na mnie, mój klon, z którym zamieniłam się miejscami, odwalał najpewniej kawał niezłej roboty. Już jutro czy pojutrze jego laboratorium powinno przestać istnieć. Miesiące jego chorych eksperymentów miały pójść na marne. Czy nie warto dla takiego zwycięstwa? Oczywiście, że warto, zwłaszcza że to nie było jeszcze wszystko, co dla niego szykowałam.

Chyba wiedział coś o moich planach, ponieważ następnego dnia, o zachodzie słońca, kiedy wciąż oddawaliśmy się rozpuście, a jego komnata wyglądała jak po przejściu huraganu, zapytał mnie o nią. Właściwie niczemu nie zaprzeczyłam.

– Jak myślisz, co teraz robi? – zapytałam figlarnie, zbliżając się do okna. Potrzebowałam trochę powietrza.

Lord Voldemort zaśmiał się za moimi plecami. Aż przeszły mnie dreszcze. Nikt nie śmiał się tak jak on.

– Pewnie planuje mnie zniszczyć. – Uniósł się z posłania. – Czy może to twoje zadanie?

Oparłam łokcie na parapecie okna i pochyliwszy głowę, zamknęłam oczy. Stanął tuż za mną i kiedy pogładził mnie po ramieniu, zadrżałam.

– Sama nie wiem – odparłam cicho.

– Jesteś nią, prawda? Jesteś prawdziwą Hermioną.

Chciał ująć dłonią moją twarz, ale uniknęłam tego gestu.

– Voldemort... To koniec.

– Tak, to koniec.

Jego ręka powoli zaplotła się wokół mojej talii i wciągnął mnie z powrotem do środka.

Spędziliśmy kolejne dwa dni i noce, kochając się i topiąc w swojej wzburzonej magii. Kiedy trzeciego dnia ziemią wstrząsnął potężny wybuch, chciało mi się płakać. Przerażało mnie to, z jakim spokojem płacił za moją obecność tutaj. Nigdy nie przyznalibyśmy się przed sobą do tego, nigdy nie było to też tak jasne jak teraz. Dobrze wiedział, co się dzieje i mimo że coś mu się tam waliło, wciąż patrzył mi w oczy, obejmował mnie, a potem znów całował. Ja łudziłam się, że być może kolejny pocałunek okażę się trujący, ale potem rzeczy następowały po sobie i było tylko gorzej. On nie przestawał i ja też nie mogłam przestać. Chyba przegrywałam, a może oboje zapędziliśmy się w kozi róg.

Nie byłam już niczego pewna.

Gdy nadszedł czas, wymknęłam się z jego rezydencji. Było mi ciężko to robić. Myślałam, że kontynuowanie mojego prostego w zamyśle planu nie będzie tak trudne. Ale było i to z innych powodów niż początkowo mogłabym przypuszczać.

Tak jak się przypuszczałam, zabezpieczenia okazały się silniejsze i znacznie lepiej przemyślane. Powód był jasny. Tym razem naprawdę miał to na myśli – by nie wpuszczać i... nie wypuszczać mnie za nic.

Spotkałyśmy się w umówionym miejscu. Tamta Hermiona przyglądała mi się podejrzliwie. Dobrze mnie znała, więc szybko zrozumiała, co się stało. Byłam rozbita, nie potrafiłam spojrzeć jej w oczy. Gdyby nie ona, pewnie bym się wycofała.

– To ty miałaś go zranić, nie przeciwnie – powiedziała, potrząsając mną.

– Nie sądziłam, że to możliwe.

Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale uciszyłam ją, całując desperacko. Wcisnęłam jej do ręki świeżą próbkę. To byłam ja, w tej małej ampułce, i ona już wiedziała, komu to przekazać. Lord Voldemort nie był jedynym, który zajmował się klonowaniem ludzi. Nie był też tym, któremu udało się ustabilizować klona. Kolejna kopia mnie nie miała rozprysnąć się w pył. Miałam przetrwać, jeśli tylko tej stojącej naprzeciwko uda się zbiec.

To ja musiałam umożliwić jej przedarcie się przez zabezpieczenia. Nie było łatwo, naprawdę. Wszystko polegało na tym, że musiałam skupić cały opór jego zabezpieczeń na sobie.

Oczywiście zjawił się, niemalże w porę. I był wściekły, o tak, jego wściekłość nie mogła równać się jakiejkolwiek innej, o której bym pamiętała. Obróciłam się i ścisnęło mnie na widok wyrazu jego twarzy – czuł się zdradzony. Przez sekundę byłam nawet o krok od tego, by się wycofać, ale to była tylko chwila. Minęła i ja znów byłam skupiona na umożliwianiu tamtej Hermionie ucieczki.

 _To była zdrada, od samego początku, Voldemort,_ myślałam ze słabnącą satysfakcją.

Było coraz ciężej, coraz bardziej się bałam, że mi się nie powiedzie, ponieważ on szybko przystąpił do znoszenia swoich własnych zabezpieczeń. Było to wyjątkowo trudne i niebezpieczne, kiedy były w ruchu, co znowu dawało mi szansę na powodzenie.

Ścigaliśmy się teraz ze sobą, ale ja przede wszystkim ze skupieniem obserwowałam postępy swojego klona. Kiedy wreszcie znalazła się po drugiej stronie, uśmiechnęła się do mnie smutno i deportowała tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Wiedziałam, że została tylko chwila i choć czułam, że chce do mnie dopaść i spróbować uchronić przed tym, co miało na mnie spaść, nie odwróciłam się.

Nie miał zdążyć.

I nie zdążył.

Wszystko skupiło się na mnie i nie mogłabym znieść takiego zalewu mocy. Dopadł do mnie, kiedy jeszcze oddychałam. Kiedy obrócił mnie w swoich ramionach, by spojrzeć mi w oczy, były już puste.

Teraz wiedział, że naprawdę, naprawdę nie dbał o to swoje laboratorium, i że te igraszki z Hermioną Granger nigdy nie będą już takie same.


End file.
